The present invention generally relates to a syrup having a sufficiently low viscosity so that it can be poured or pumped, yet having a high viscosity upon contact with a confection, for example, a frozen confection, to produce a flavored confection. The invention also relates to a method of using such a syrup.
"Frozen confection" is a generic term applied to a wide variety of products including hard and soft serve ice cream, hard frozen and soft serve ice milks, sherbets, mellorines, and hard and soft frozen yogurts.
The present invention allows a dispenser of frozen confections to simply and economically provide a wide variety of flavors of frozen confections. For example, the syrup of the present invention may be used in a flavor dispensing device such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,520.